The Moment
by LilAyame-Chan
Summary: the sequel to Hitsugaya new found love
1. the moment

Akira couldn't stop thinking about that night. The night she confessed her the to

her beloved taichou Hitsugaya. She was so relieved to hear that he loved her the same way she loved him. It made her so happy. She couldn't wait to see him again.

'I cant believe he loves me' Akira thought on her way to Hitsugaya's office.

knock knock

"come in" Hitsugaya said while filling out some paperwork

"hi taichou how are you" Akira said with a smile on her face

"Akira im very busy what is it"

"oh gomen taichou I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk"

"maybe later im very busy"

Akira's smile dropped to a frown.

"oh ok then I understand ill see you later I guess"

Akira had tears rolling down her cheeks as she walked out of the office and passed

by the fuku-taichou.

"hey taichou why is Akira crying"

"what do you mean"

"well I just saw her crying"

'oh no did I make her cry, im such a fool I should of just went on a that walk with her, she probably hates me now. With that thought Hitsugaya got out of his chair.

"Rangiku this paperwork better be done when I get back"

"Hai taichou"

With that Hitsugaya shunpo out of his office to on top of the barracks of Akira's Quarters.

"gomen Akira I didnt mean to yell at you"

"no Hitsugaya im sorry I knew you were busy but I still bothered you"

"baka stop apologizing"

"Akira do you still wanna go on that walk"

"no I think im just going to lie here and stare at the clouds"

"oh can I join you then"

"sure"

"ya know Hitsugaya-taichou its really nice having a friend like you"

"arigato Akira"

CLIFFHANGER HAHAHA


	2. the date

It was late in the afternoon Hitsugaya and his squad were in the middle of training, but then the sun went down and the training ended for today.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"you all did very good today you are all dismissed except for you Akira"

"gomen am I in trouble sir?"

"no don't worry your not I just wanna talk"

"oh ok then" Akira smiled

"gomen Akira about what happened yesterday"

"its ok Hitsugaya-taichou you don't have to apologize

"i know but I made you cry and I hate seeing the person I love cry"

"aww Hitsugaya-taichou thats so sweet"

"arigato Akira"

"your welcome Hitsugaya-taichou"

"hey Akira I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner wit me"

"ummm sure id love to"

" good meet me at my office later I have paperwork I need to do ok"

"ok bye Hitsugaya-taichou"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later Akira was in her quarters getting ready for her date. She took a shower then got out and put on her little black dress. It was a little revealing but she didn't care. She walked out of her quarters towards Hitsugaya's office.

"hi Hitsugaya-taichou you ready" but then she released he was still doing paperwork.

"oh im sorry your still working ill just wait" she said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Akira you look beautiful" Hitsugaya eyes widened but he was pleased.

"arigato Hitsugaya-taichou"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

CLIFFHAANGER

(A/N: sorry I ran out of ideas ill gladly use ideas you readers have)


	3. the romantic night

Hitsugaya finally finished the paperwork. He came towards the couch and said:

"lets go I have a surprise close your eyes"

"um ok then" she said as she closed her eyes

"now what Hitsugaya-kun"

"you'll see" he said as he pick up Akira bridal style then shunpo out of his office.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Two hours later they arrive at the surprise location for there date. Hitsugaya puts down Akira and says:

"you can open your eyes now" he said as I opened my eyes

"oh my god are we on a boat in the world of the living" she said in shock.

" yea this is the surprise oh and I got you something" he says as he pulls out a big velvet box and opens it.

" oh my god you got me a diamond necklace"

"well I was going to get you flowers but I thought a diamond necklace was better"

"aww thanks Hitsugaya-kun its beautiful"

" yea but not as beautiful as you"

"aww your so sweet Hitsugaya-kun"

"hey look the sun is setting"

"its so beautiful this is a great view of the sunset"

"i love you Akira" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"i love you too Hitsugaya-kun"

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She deepened the kiss. The kiss was very passionate until Hitsugaya broke it.

"I guess we have to go back now don't we" Akira said in disappointment.

"no we can go back in the morning" Hitsugaya said with a smirk on his face.

"ok Hitsugaya this has been one romantic night I will never forget"

"good me neither" wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N : *crying***that was so romantic please review


	4. the romantic morning

The next morning Hitsugaya and Akira are still on the boat in the world of the living. Their both still asleep though, but then Akira wakes up saying:

_"awww its morning" _

She walks out to the edge of the boat and stares at the ocean. Hitsugaya wakes up and walks up to Akira and says:

_"Great view isn't"_ he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

_"yea"_ she said as she kissed him

_" Hitsugaya-kun?"_ Akira said with a frown on her face

_"Akira whats wrong"_

"_i don't wanna go back I had a great time last night it was so romantic I dont want it to end"_

_"don't worry we can stay another night if you want"_

_"yay thank you" she kisses him_

_"anything for you my love" _he said with a smirk wrapping his arms around her waist again

_"i love you Hitsugaya-kun"_

_"i love you too Akira"_

_"here this is for you"_he pulls out a white rose.

_"aww its beautiful thank you Hitsugaya-kun"_

_"your welcome"_

_"its so beautiful out here"_

_"yea but not as beautiful as you"_he said while kissing her.

_"hehe your so sweet"_she said with a smile.

_"hehe I know but tomorrow morning we have to go back" _he said demanding

_"ok fine" _she said in disappointment

_"but dont worry I dont plan on ending our love" (**A/N:**wow that was horrible -_-)_

_**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N: **not my best but at least it was romantic.......i think oh well please review _


	5. back in the soul society

_**(Akira's POV)**_

we finally returned to the soul society after two days . I was very disappointed. I didn't want it to end but im pretty sure ninety nine percent he didn't want it to end either.

_**(Hitsugaya's POV)**_

I knew Akira didn't want that night to end but I had no chose. I didn't want Rangiku to think anything was going on between us. If she did she would never leave me alone nor Akira. I think tonight I make it up to her some how.

_"taichou where have you been these past few days"_

_"none of your business Rangiku now do the paperwork" _he shouted.

_"you went on a date with Akira didn't and you made out with her"_

Hitsugaya's face turned three different shades of red.

"_no I didn't"_he shouted

"_oh yea then explain why your lips are swollen"_

Hitsugaya went silent, his face turned another shade of red he knew he was defeated.

_"ha I knew it"_

_"shut up" _Hitsugaya said as he walked out of his office.

_"im going for a walk the paperwork better be done when I get back"_

After that comment he left. Mean while Akira was training by herself in the training grounds.

_"hey Akira what are you doing here by yourself"_

_"huh oh hi Hitsugaya-taichou I was training with my sister but she bailed"_

_"look im sorry about ending last night to be honest I didn't wanna end it either but I had no chose I didn't want Rangiku to find out or she would never leave us alone but its too late she figured it out already"_

_"oh thats ok I got a lot of training done since we came back"_

_"really cause last night you seemed upset"_

_"i was but then I got over besides we could always do it again some other night"_

she said while wrapping her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. But he wasn't going to let her off that easy he pulled her into a very passionate kiss.


	6. Happy Birthday Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya left to go check on Rangiku to see if she made any progress on the paperwork. Knowing her she probably went out to get drunk. Akira just stayed there continuing her training. Later after Akira finished her training. She went back home took a shower and put on her favorite blue and black kimono with a black dragon wrapped around it. She tied her hair up in a bun. She made her way to the quarters when she heard yelling. She slowly opened the door.

"_im sorry Hitsugaya-kun is everything alright I heard you yelling"_

Hitsugaya quickly turned around to find Akira standing by the door looking so innocent. His face turned bright red.

_"Akira you look pretty"_Rangiku shouted

_"thank you Rangiku I thought was too much but now I kinda like it" _Akira said shyly.

_"I think you look beautiful"_

_"awww you guys are so cute together"_

_"lets go for a walk"_

_"um ok"_

_"don't bring back any children"_

Hitsugaya turned around his face was dark shade of red. Akira put her hand on his shoulder.

_"just ignore her"_

_"fine that paperwork better be done when I get back Matsumoto"_he shouted.

_"hai taichou"_

Hitsugaya and Akira walked out the door. Akira grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and dragged him to a secret place.

_"hey where are you taking me"_

_"you'll see close your eyes"_

_"ok fine" _he said as he closed his eyes.

After about an hour they finally arrived at Akira's little surprise.

_"ok Hitsugaya-kun you can open your eyes now"_

When he opened his eyes he saw the place covered in ice. He was in shock

_"Happy birthday Hitsugaya-kun"_

_"Akira you did all of this for me"_he said in shock.

_"well yea I mean why not its your birthday after all"_she said with a smile on her face.

_"thank you Akira I love it"_

_"your welcome Hitsugaya-kun"_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: just so you all this whole story takes place in the winter**


	7. Nightmare

Akira was sounds asleep her quarters. Although she was mumbling something. She kept on tossing and turning.__

_**-------in her dream-----**_

"_**No I wont let you hurt him" Akira said holding her zanpakuto**_

"_**Akira get out of here NOW" her brother shouted he winced in pain.**_

"_**No Akito im tired of running now its my turn to fight" she said as her spiritual pressure began to rise.**_

"_**blow them away Akitoshi" she tossed her sword in the air,a poof of smoke and her zanpakuto turned into to bladed fans attached to each other with a silver chain.**_

"_**Akira stop your going to get killed"**_

"_**Ha you think you can defeat me little girl well your wrong" the man said as he cam towards Akira. She closed her eyes in fear. "Akira NOOO" Akito jumped in front. Akira opened her eyes to see Akito standing right in front of her. The sword pierced his abdomen. Akito was guising blood and fell to the ground. "AKITO......" she screamed tears poured out of her eyes".**_

"_**foolish boy" the man said as he walked away. "come back here im not done with you".**_

"_**ha your not worth killing" he said as he disappeared.**_

_**--------in the tenth division------**_

Captain Hitsugaya was waken up by hearing a loud scream.

"_that sounded like Akira" he quickly got dressed and ran out the door and into Akira's quarters_

_**--------in Akira's quarters------**_

Hitsugaya knelt down and started shaking Akira.

"_Akira wake up_" he said continuing to shake her

"_come on wake up Akira_" he yelled. Her eyes opened and she shot up.

"_are you ok Akira I heard you scream_"

"i_m fine I just had __**that**__ nightmare again sorry for waking you up taichou"_

"_its ok you don't have to apologize"_ Akira looked down

"_its all my fault if I wasn't so weak __**he**__ didn't jump in front of me when __**he **__did __**he**__ would still be alive" tears were rolling down her cheeks. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Akira. "stop crying its ok its not your fault don't blame yourself and your not weak the Akira I know is strong" he said. " you just don't get it im not strong im weak if I was strong Akito would still be alive" she exclaimed. She pushed Hitsugaya away and ran out the door._

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

___**A/N:**__ just in case your wondering why __**he **__is in bold letters is cause she's refering to her brother Akito who was killed before the series starts._


	8. Forgotten Birthday

**Sorry for the late update I was busy doing homework and other stuff anyways enjoy the chapter please review and I do support flames ^.^**

** _Forgotten Birthday_**

It was early in the morning. Akira's alarm clock went off causing her to wake up. She jumped out of bed and walked over to the calender. She looked at the circled date January 10th

"_yes finally"_she shouted happily.

Today is Akira's 16th birthday. She quickly got dressed and ran out the door towards the tenth division.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou" _she shouted running towards his office. She slid open the doors panting. All she saw was Rangiku sitting on the couch.

"_Rangiku-san? Wheres Hitsugaya-taichou?"_she asked.

"_he's in a captains meeting he wont be back of a while"_Rangiku said.

"_oh ok then"_ her smile dropped to a frown.

"_by the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY"_she shouted hugging Akira_. _

"_Rangiku can't breathe" _she said her face turning blue.

"_oh sorry I guess I got carried away"_she let go_._

"_well I gotta go Misaki is taking me to the world of the living to go shopping"_she said_"do you wanna come" _she then asked_._

"_sure, but ill meet you there ok"_

"_ok bye" _she walked out of the office and bumped into a certain young captain.

"_Hitsugaya-kun?i thought Rangiku said you were in a captains meeting"_she said_._

"_i was now im back and I have a lot of paperwork to do if you excuse me" _he said walking past her not even making eye contact.

"_but but" _she said frantically_._

"_sorry did you say something" _he asked_._

"_no..no I didn't" _she walked a way her smile dropped to a frown again. She started to sob. Akira went to the ninth division to say hi to her childhood friend shuuhei Hisagi.

"_hi Hisagi-san"_she managed not to sob but struggled not to tear.

"_hey whats wrong" _he said concerned.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou forgot my birthday" _she looked down failing to hold back her tears.

"_hey that reminds me happy birthday_" he said.

"_please don't tell me you forgot_ _too " _she sobbed.

"_of course not do you really think I would forget your birthday you baka"_ he hugged her.

"_yea what was I thinking I am I baka" she said laughing._

"_now thats the Akira I know"_

"_shut up hisagi come on were going to be late were meeting Rangiku and Misaki in the world of the living" _she said dragging him out of the division.

(meanwhile in the tenth division)

"MATSUMOTO"

"_sorry taichou going to the world of the living with Misaki and Hisagi for Akira's birthday gotta go bye"_ she said real fast and ran out the door.

"_Akira's birthday"_he said confused_ "her birthday isn't till tomorrow"_

but then he looked at the calendar. His eyes widened and slapped his forehead.

"_damn it how could I have forgotten"_he rushed out of the office and towards the gate to the world of the living. Luckily he got there before the gate could close .

(later that day)

"_so sis what do you wanna do first_" Misaki asked.

"_i don't know how about some food im hungry_" her stomach growled.

"_no prob birthday girl_" Misaki said walking towards the closest restaurant.

"_**the sushi bar**"_she questioned.

"_yea its the best sushi place here in karakura town, look it even says it on the sigh_" she pointed out.

"_never heard of it_"said Hisagi, Akira, and Rangiku

"_Akira_"someone shouted in a near distance.

"_hey that sounded like Hitsugaya-taichou"_said Hisagi

"_hey yea it is"_Rangiku pointed out. "_I wonder whats he doing here_?" she then asked.

"_Akira gomen I forgot today was your birthday its just I've been so busy lately and well you understand right"_

"_of course I do Hitsugaya-kun I was upset first but Hisagi helped me get over it"_she smiled

"Happy Birthday Akira-chan" Hitsugaya smirked.


	9. A Drunken Akira

_**A Drunken Akira **_

As day turns to night Hitsugaya parts from the group and heads back to the soul society.

"_Akira promise me you won't drink any alcohol" _Hitsugayasaid.

"_ok I promise"_she kissed his cheek. Then the gate leading to the soul society and Hitsugaya walked towards the gate. He looked back before continuing.

"_were still going to the bar right_" Rangiku asked.

"_of course you think_ _just cause Hitsugaya-taichou told me not to drink doesn't mean we can't go" _Akira said.

"_Yay to the Bar_" Rangiku shouted.

"_do you really think it was wise to invite her_" Hisagi whispered.

"_of course she is my friend after all" they walked along with Rangiku in front._

_**(AT THE BAR)**_

"_who wants some sake" Rangiku said holding up a bottle._

"_sorry Rangiku im more of a vodka person"_ Misaki said.

"_ill have some_" Hisagi said holding his empty glass. Rangiku walked over and poured some sake into Hisagi's glass.

"_whats about you sis_" Misaki asked.

"_ill just have some water I don't wanna break Hitsugaya-taichou's promise"_

"_ok whatever you said"_Misaki handed her a glass of water. But what Akira didn't know was Misaki had spiked her water with some vodka. After to glasses of _**water**_ Akira started to get drunk.

"_Akira are you ok_" Hisagi asked in concern.

"_hehe im perfectly fine __**-**__hic__**-**_" Akira said

"_ok im taking you home_"Hisagi said demanding.

"_oh come on its my birthday don't you care about me"_Akira said trying to change Hisagi's mind. Hisagi blushes at that comment.

"_of course I care about Akira-chan thats why im taking you home plus Hitsugaya-taichou is going to have my head if he finds out I let you get drunk"_

"_no Hisagi he'll have our heads im her sister and she's his lieutenant" _Misaki commented.

"_well either way I have to take her home" _Hisagi replied_ "come on Akira" _he said picking her up bridal style.

"_are we going to lala land_"Akira said. "_umm sure_" Hisagi replied.

_**(IN THE SOUL SOCIETY)**_

" _oh look were in lala land" Akira said before drifting off to sleep._

"_Akira?" Hisagi looked down at Akira saw that she feel asleep. _

"_great if her being drunk was bad enough, how am I going to explain this to Hitsugaya-taichou" _he sighed .He gently put Akira down

"_explain what to Hitsugaya-taichou". _Hisagi turned around and saw an unhappy captain.

"_uh Hitsugaya-taichou its not what it looks like" Hisagi panicked._

"_really then Akira isn't drunk"_

"_well ok it is what it looks like, but she didn't attend on doing Misaki must has spiked her drinks"_

"_wait her sister did this I honestly thought Rangiku would pull this stunt"_

"_yea her Misaki is just like Rangiku drinks and gets into trouble, Akira always does what she's told and never really argues, I guess thats just the type of person she is,i still cant believe those to are related , they do fight once in awhile"_

"_what does that have anything with Akira being drunk" Hitsugaya yelled._

"_oh sorry I guess looking at her like this just reminded me of the past"_

"_did she do anything"_

"_no I brought her back when I noticed she was drunk im taking her back to her house"_

"_did she say anything about "going to lala land"" Hitsugaya asked._

"_now that you mention it thats where she thought I was taking her"_

"_then she past drunk she has a hangover" He said. 'hold on I think I might have something for it" Hitsugaya went into his office. He opened one of the draws in his desk and pulled out a bottle and spoon. Then walked out._

"_here give this to her when you get to her house it should help reduce her hangover" Handing him the bottle of medicine._

" _how much?"_

"_just a table spoon should be enough"_

"_ok thanks I should get her home before she wakes up" Hisagi picked her up again and went on his way._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
